guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Master's Burden
Overview Summary # Speak with Headmaster Greico on the Kaineng Docks. # Find Master Togo in Wajjun Bazaar. # Find Yijo's mother, Jia, in Wajjun Bazaar. Inform her of her son's demise. # See Headmaster Greico for your reward. Obtained from First Mate Xiang in Seitung Harbor. Requirements Zen Daijun (mission) Reward * 3,000 XP * 150 Gold Dialogue :"You must be . Master Togo has already left along with a few of the headmasters and some of the monastery's other promising students. He hopes to find more explanation about the plague in Kaineng City. When you are ready to leave for the mainland, talk to me and I shall transport you there. Once you have arrived on the Kaineng Docks, seek out Headmaster Greico for further instructions." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (First Mate Xiang) :"This will take you and you ''sic party to Kaineng City. Are you sure you wish to continue?"'' Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Headmaster Greico) :"Greetings, . I trust your trip was uneventful. Master Togo would like you to meet him in Wajjun Bazaar. He asked that you make haste." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Master Togo) :"Ah good...you have come to join us. I fear we will need all the assistance we can get to stop this plague. First, however, you and I have another important task we must attend to. Yijo's mother has a shop here, and as Master of Shing Jea Monastery, it is my duty to inform her of what happened to her son. You and Yijo trained closely together, and you were there when he died. Perhaps if she knows that he died with honor, she will find some consolation... however small." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Jia) :"Master Togo... Kei na Kai! Your presence here with a student other than my son can mean only one thing.... But I knew this...even before you came I knew that my son was dead. I have heard of the plague reaching the monastery, and I dreamt of my son's passing many times in the last few days. Your presence here only confirms my dreams...." :"I am glad that Yijo did not have to see what has become of us here...how badly the plague has affected us. I pray only that he died with honor. Now, please leave me to grieve." Reward Dialogue :"It is never easy to tell a mother that her child is dead.... It was good of you to accompany Master Togo and to offer your condolences to Jia. Yijo would have wanted that." :"While you were helping Master Togo, some of the other professors arrived. They headed off toward the Wajjun Bazaar." Followup :Mayhem in the Market (Primary Quest) Walkthrough * Take henchmen before leaving Seitung Harbor as you could run into hostile mobs. * After arriving at Kaineng Docks (#1), speak with Headmaster Greico (#2), then enter The Marketplace (un-numbered). * Choose henchmen again and exit to Wajjun Bazaar. * Follow the path to Master Togo (point 3 on primary map), which avoids unnecessary aggro. * From Togo, follow the path and be prepared for ambushes (points #4) until you reach Jia (#5). Expect the Am Fah to apply conditions, such as poison, bleeding, and crippled. * Complete the conversation with Jia and map back to the Marketplace, return to the docks, and complete the quest. Notes * Master Togo does not need to survive, as long as you are able to speak with before reaching Jia. * The quest, Captured (from Kaineng Center), will add a large mob of Am Fah to your path. Category:Factions quests